


xi. awakening.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: [ xi. justice. ]





	

  


( resurrect;  
what’s lost can be saved. )

* * *

**i**. jack morrison. commander of overwatch.

“commander, huh?”

the promotion is no surprise. he’s a born leader. from the very start, he’s raised morale and led his allies into battle without hesitation. he’s saved thousands without any regard for himself.

he’s a hero.

“it’s got a nice ring to it.”

he chuckles quietly. 

he’s always been humble, always been considerate. he’s a little rough around the edges, but you have no doubt that he’ll lead well. he represents overwatch and everything it stands for.

you’ll gladly follow his guidance.

he doesn’t question his abilities. he knows he is more than capable for this position. but something else lurks in his mind.

gabriel reyes is another member-- one who has been fighting alongside jack ever since he joined. both brave, both courageous.

but only one fit for command.

jack trusts him-- not only as a comrade, but as a true friend. but he’s always believed in his instinct, and this time, it tells him that something will go wrong-- that something is amiss. it tells him that this will not only be his rise to the top, but it’ll also be his downfall.

but he should know better; he should believe in his friend. in the end, they are both equals. leader or not, they will go on as they always do, fighting for what’s right.

he hopes that reyes will believe this, too.

his silence speaks volumes to you. fighting side by side has allowed you to understand his thoughts without the need of voicing them.

you’ve already noticed how reyes has been behaving; he’s been reclusive, only with the exception of offering a few words of congratulations that hold traces of bitterness. it brings worry deep down, but you remind yourself of the loyalty held in the bonds each member has with each other. you’ve never doubted allies. you won’t start now.

he tenses when your hand suddenly plops onto his head, a grin sent his way before you start ruffling blond locks.

“you’ve earned it, morrison. i’m proud of you.”

he knows. he can’t help the small smile that falls onto his lips at your childish behavior.

and much to your surprise, he pats your head in a silent, amused gesture of thanks.

 **ii**. jack morrison. former commander of overwatch.

status: deceased.

“is it true?”

words of disbelief whispered. shaking hands clenched into fists.

jack is dead. gabriel is dead. headquarters is destroyed.

lena stands at your side, brown eyes no longer showing warmth. she rereads the file over and over with you as if it was the first time she’d heard of the news. she’d known before you did.

“tracer, is it true?”

your words hold an edge that she recognizes; codenames are commonly used for missions. the way you speak reminds her of difficult times where you endured struggles during an assignment-- your voice was sharp and strong as if you held all the confidence in the world.

“it is.” she responds, devoid of the usual cheeriness. “no one knows what happened, but reports say they began fighting.”

you should have known it’d come to this. the growing tension between them, the break in their friendship because of morrison’s leadership--

they’re gone.

that day, your commander fell.

and years later, overwatch followed.

 **iii**. ~~jack morrison. former commander of overwatch.~~

~~status: deceased.~~

soldier 76. vigilante.

status: a l i v e.

he’s no hero. no commander.

only a soldier.

he leaves his name behind, but with him, he carries his memories. he vows to seek the reason of the organization’s end, traveling across the world to find those who have ruined the very group that once saved everyone.

he wonders about the others-- if they’re alive, if they’re well, if they’re safe. he wonders how they reacted when they were told of his death.

he wonders how they reacted at his funeral. 

he wonders how they reacted when they were told his body couldn’t be recovered.

one day, he tells himself, you will meet again. and on that day, you will be done grieving for him. you will be strong as you always were, holding a resolve of steel.

even if you never realize his true identity, he wishes to fight with you again.

that would be enough for him.

**.     .     .**

the world grows dark with each passing day. new threats arise; heroes scatter all over the land to rid of them.

overwatch has been disbanded for five years.

( rise, heroes. you are not done yet. )

**.     .     .**

you’ve learned to fight on your own. mission by mission, you take down the wanted. but years of fighting alone can’t seem to combat the looming threat; no matter your efforts, it seems like the good in the world is being overpowered. restless, your eyes skim over the computer screen, taking in the headlines.

another explosion. another assassination. hundreds dead in an attack.

it’ll never end. not without the others.

resignation seeps in, but you don’t accept defeat. fingers take hold of the gun and quick footsteps approach the door, determination arising yet again, but then a familiar noise gathers alert. you’ve heard it many times before-- the same noise used to indicate an urgent mission or meeting. you freeze, finally daring to turn around and face the computer display.

a recall order.

one by one, countries flicker onto the screen, agents’ locations appearing. mercy is in the middle east, tracer is in england--

your eyes widen when her face pops up on the screen, voice bright and loud as ever as she eagerly waves at you.

“cheers, love! the cavalry’s here!”

despite your shock, you laugh at her trademark quote.

“long time no see, tracer.”

overwatch is back.

**.     .     .**

meeting again feels nostalgic. seeing agents walk in-- both new and old, fills the room with a sense of once lost hope and pride.

but there’s one person who strikes you as odd.

a mask. gray hair. 

“a new agent,” mercy says, “soldier 76.”

her look is all too knowing. when you stare with a vague hint of confusion, she offers that comforting smile and it tells you that there’s something more to this.

another glimpse sent his way. no clear features able to be identified, but the closer you look, the more that’s able to be recognized. the same stance. same aura of valor.

he feels your gaze. he sees you process it all, reluctant steps approaching him as brows narrow and lips part.

it’s him-- everything you see before your very eyes tells you this. but he died in the explosion--

you remember what mercy always says on the battlefield. your eyes meet hers and it’s only a confirmation of what you already know.

because heroes never die-- this, she will always stand by.

and she sends a little nod your way before you face him again, faint uncertainty adorning your visage.

“jack?”

he almost pulls away when your fingers reach out to him, afraid you’ll take the mask off. he can’t let himself be known by anyone else-- only his closest friends can know he’s alive. but your hand rests on his head again and reminds him of that day.

“your hair’s gone all gray now.” you murmur, a pained smile reaching your lips as you ruffle his hair. “guess you’re a silver fox now, huh?”

the quietest of laughs barely reaches your ears.

“good to see you again, commander.”

“i’m no commander anymore.”

“i know.” your arm falls to your side again, though your bittersweet expression remains. “but you’ll always be our commander.”

he pauses for a moment before his hand rests on your shoulder in silent appreciation.

“thanks, soldier.”


End file.
